The Blade's Choice
by Twinwolves37
Summary: Hermione is not who she thinks she is, and neither does she know her true destiny. Harry Potter is the chosen one but his fate is not yet determined. And where does Tom Riddle Jr fit in to their story? Not to good at summaries but all reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Disclaimer:we do not own harry potter , harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling

**Twinwolves is two authors come together .This is our first story , hope you like .All reviews welcome.**

Prologue

She squeezed his hand for what she felt like the ten thousandth time, and he looked at her with the determination to see it through to the end.

"Congratulations, Miss it's a boy." The midwife beamed at her,

The father took a bated breath and looked around to the other little bundle that had happened just moments ago. "And the other?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry sir but the babe did not make it, I will take it with me when I go. I am dreadfully sorry for your loss." The woman on the bed held her son close and started to sob quietly. She glanced at her husband and nodded to the midwife that she was free to leave with the unmoving bundle.

The Midwife picked up the infant and left to reach the apparition point just outside the premises when she was met by a figure in the dark. "Has it been done?" The voice was soft yet assertive.

"Just as promised, the child will never know." As the glinting eyes dissolved into the shadows he left the midwife with an address and a note for the explanation.

As she reached the muggle address she took the stasis charm off the child put it on the doorstep, knocked and left, but the glinting eyes had followed her to make sure the child was safe as the muggle couple hugged the baby close he turned and apparated to the newly blessed residence.

"I hear that congratulations are in order but also a condolence, happiness to the child in your arms, may I enquire as to his name?" Lily Potter looked at the man with pools of fresh tears.

"His name is Harry, a shame he will never know his sister." and she wept for her lost child .

**HGHPTRJHGHPTRJHGHPTRJHGHPTRJHGHPTRJHGHPTRJ**

17 Years later

Lucius' hair splayed out across the floor as the Dark lord persuaded his torture, gaining what information he could about his Death Eaters attack on the department of mysteries. When Voldemort tired of hearing Lucius scream, he delved into his mind using Legilimency.

_"Give us the prophesy and no one will get hurt, Potter " Lucius sneered, wand lowering and hands out to receive the glowing orb for Dark Lord, his eyes rolling as he heard Bellatrix come behind him praying this went smoothly._

_"No, I have heard what it has to say and I'm not giving it over, Hermione catch!"_

_As spells began to fly, the girl Hermione Granger had watched in shock as the Orb was sent spinning off course in mid-air. She began to run for the prophesy, but Lucius being on her heel. He caught the girl and nudged her out of the way to catch the falling orb as she flung a tripping spell in his direction. The orb smashed on the ground just in front of them as the world around them seemed to stop the prophesy was spoken in a mist of blue. _

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... Both will stand on the sides of a double edged blade…..a choice given to rule their fates ….Blood or love will turn the tide."_

_As Lucius and Hermione looked at one another, Bellatrix called to Lucius and both agreed on a tactical retreat. They had injured the light via the children. With one last hex sent towards Hermione and a scream that came from the girl, the Death Eater dissolved into the shadows._

The Dark Lord retracted from the fallen man's mind and repeated the prophecy he had just heard. It seems there was a puzzle to solve.

**Thank you, another chapter coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2- Confusing and Painful

Disclaimer : we don't own HP. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling. Again reviews welcome

She felt disorientated. The last thing Hermione could remember was Harry's screams a spell raced towards her, sent by Dolohov**.**

Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself in Hogwarts infirmary. Thankfully, all the other beds were empty and Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, giving her time to piece together what happened before she ended up there.

Harry had seen imagines of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries and had planned a rescue mission, despite her advice otherwise, to get him to safety. Instead it had been a trap and the Death Eaters had been there to meet them. 'Wait' she thought 'The prophecy! It was different when it smashed! Malfoy and I were the only ones to hear it! What did it say? Come on Hermione think.'

She got out the bed and paced, tapping her fingers against her chin, not registering the dull pain radiating from her side.

"Aha! I remember!"

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... Both will stand on the sides of a double edged blade…..a choice given to rule their fates ….Blood or love will turn the tide."_

**"**I wonder what it means? The first part is obviously Harry and Voldermort but the rest? I need to get to the library!" She mutted to herself and picked up her wand heading towards the doors when she was halted by Dumbledore walking through them. He looked surprised to see her walking in his direction.

"Ah! Miss Granger. You are awake and walking. After that nasty hex Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure you would be up for another few days. How are you feeling child?" Dumbledore clapping his hands together, his eyes glinting with concern and placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her back to the bed she had just vacated.

"What hex sir? I remember a spell but I feel fine."

"Oh dear. Madam Pomfrey hasn't told you? I hate to be the one to tell you but you were hit by _Flammamictus*_ and well, it did a lot of internal damage. If it wasn't for your letting warning me of Harry's plans, well, Severus would not have been able to administer the counter course and save your life. I'm afraid you won't be able to conceive children Miss Grainger." Hermione stared at him in shock, it couldn't be true. She felt fine.

Suddenly the dull pain registered and she pulled up her top, seeing the faint scared that started at the top of her hip and disappeared into her trousers. Her hands felt wet, it wasn't until that moment that she realised she was crying.

Hermione had never really thought of children, too focused on succeeding in her studies to really pay the idea of it much attention and now she was told that it would never happen. She would never have a midwife pass a small life into her arms, a small life that she brought into the world, never see small children with bushy brown hair reading books, attend a graduation filled with pride for her nameless children.

Dumbledore left her too it, not wanting to interrupt her grieving process. 'It was for the greater good' he told himself. 'All for the greater good.'

**HGHPTRJHGHPTRJHGHPTRJHGHPTRJ**

Voldemort had been up all night thinking over the prophecy, and thinking about the many ways to get rid of the Chosen One but not getting any further with the so called 'double edged sword'.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the Dark lords presence along with Severus Snape, it was Snape who brought him the prophecy in the first place. "Severus why didn't you bring me the last part of the prophecy? There was more to it that could of helped our cause."

Without waiting for a response, he raised his wand and whispered "Crucio" Snape slid to the floor and gritted his teeth, he knew not to cry in front of the dark lord. After having Snape under the curse for five minutes he let the curse drop and faced his followers.

"Now my followers, we have a prophecy to undo, we need to find out about the Potters and whether they had another child, for that is what I have figured this….Inconvenience to be."

A woman in the ranks stepped forward and told the Dark lord "Sir the Potters were gifted with a second child but the child was pronounced dead at birth sir."

A cold smile spread across Voldemort's face as he looked at the potions master, "Well then let's see if we can't find out shall we. Oh and Severus DON'T fail me a second time, I won't be as forgiving."

His followers Disapparated and left their Dark lord to plan their next move.

_*Flammamictus means flame slash in Latin _


End file.
